


together we touch the sky

by books_and_starss



Category: Fablehaven
Genre: F/M, I love them though, I wrote this in the middle of the night last night instead of sleeping, No Plot, and somehow ended up with this, eveth - Freeform, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_starss/pseuds/books_and_starss
Summary: I started writing story sort of descriptions for Seth and Eve, and it turned into this. I kinda like it!
Relationships: Seth/Eve - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	together we touch the sky

They made quite a pair.

He was fairly handsome, thin-shouldered with light brown hair and dark brown eyes that danced with a light much like fire. He laughed a lot- he was always laughing, and when he wasn't, a mischievous smile played on his lips, ever-present.

She was the type of stunning that could make one forget to breathe. Her particular brand of beauty was hard to describe- regal features that made it obvious to anyone who looked closely enough that she was royalty. She was willowy, lithe, and a solid half a foot taller than he was. Her sharp light blue eyes were a startling contrast to her dark hair and golden skin.

They were a strange pair, but there was no denying that they were a good one. They traveled the world together on quests with goals, on adventures for fun, on inevitable journeys to prevent large scale disasters. Though very different, both their eyes spoke of secrets untold, of knowledge they shouldn't possess, of experiences most could only dream of.

Through it all, the devastating disasters and the overwhelming victories, they went together. When they'd gotten married they were little more than children. Now, they were older. They'd seen more, done more. They were best friends, sharing every secret, sweet or sour. Choosing each other was the best decision either of them had ever made.

* * *

_i_ _dream of kings_

_i dream of kingdoms_

_i dream of distance_

_where speed can't be tamed_

_i speak of secrets_

_i speak of fame_

_and i'm building constructs_

_so they'll know my name_

_when i am older_

_and when i am bored_

_i'll take up your promise_


End file.
